


Juris-what?

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thursday Next - Jasper Fforde
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursday Next, Professor of Muggle Studies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juris-what?

"Have you seen this yet?"

"Seen what?"

Hermione waved a copy of the Daily Prophet in response. "Minerva's picked a new Muggle Studies Professor."

"At last. I'm sure we'll get the letter soon. It's always nice to know who you're going to be working with in advance."

"Read this. Then comment."

"Miss Next… interesting name, Thursday Next…" He muttered to himself as he kept reading. "Wait. A Muggle? Teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Exactly. Can you imagine the uproar we'll have?"

"Minerva must have a reason…"

She did.

"I'm not just here to teach. Let me introduce myself properly. Thursday Next, Jurisfiction."


End file.
